The present disclosure relates to a device for dispensing dry granulated products or powders. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a product dispenser that dispenses a user-selectable, measured portion of the granulated product.
In many restaurants and food establishments, many frozen food menu items, such as shakes, smoothies and blended ice cream drinks are made with different types of granulated dry products, such as chocolate candies, candy bar pieces and other small granulated products. It is desirable to use the same amount of the granulated product in the creation of the menu item.
Not only is there a need to dispense a known volume of the granulated product, it is also desirable to allow the adjustability of the amount of product dispensed based on the requirement of the restaurant or food service facility where the dispenser is located.
A dispenser for use in dispensing a selected volume of granulated dry product is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/225,995 filed Mar. 26, 2014 and published Oct. 1, 2015 as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0276453, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in entirety. This dispenser includes a main body having a discharge opening, an open interior for holding a supply of the granulated product and a discharge spout for dispensing the granulated product. A loading and dispensing member is constructed with spaced apart receiving cavities, and is movably mounted between the discharge opening and the discharge spout. A portion control container defining one selected portion volume is received and retained in each receiving cavity, and is replaceable with a different portion control container having a different portion control volume. A handle is frictionally engaged with the loading and dispensing member to enable rotation of the handle with or relative to the loading and dispensing member to sequentially control loading and dispensing of granulated product from the portion control container.
While the dispenser in the '995 application operates generally satisfactorily, it is known that granulated products are natural absorbers of moisture in the air. When absorption occurs, the granulated product can become clumped and/or hard and can be difficult to dispense. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dispenser for granulated products which avoids clumping or hardening problems, and aids in a consistent free flowing dispensation. It is also desirable to provide a dispenser which prevents a backwards rotational movement of the loading and dispensing member to ensure sequentially controlled loading and dispensing of the granulated product from the portion control containers.